Instants de Vie à deux
by AlixCullenPotter
Summary: Petits moments de vie sans prétention du couple Levi/Eren en commençant par le rapprochement suivit de l'évolution. La vie parmi le bataillon d'exploration n'est pas tout rose. Ils devront affronter monts et marées ensembles pour survivre.


Résumé : petits moments de vie sans prétention du couple ereri au sein du bataillon d'exploration.

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Nuit pluvieuse.

Eren était en train de se réveiller. Il était dans cette phase entre le sommeil et le réveil où tout les problèmes sembles futiles et inexistant . Etant encore un peu au pays des songes il se fit la réflexion que son oreiller était chaud et moelleux. Puis, l'oreiller grogna. Chose qui réveilla complètement Eren qui se rendit compte de l'identité du dit oreiller. Il s'assit alors violemment et commença a s'excuser.

« Caporal-chef ! Je... je suis déso… »

Il se fit couper la parole par un levi encore endormi qui le ramena à lui, comme une peluche. C'est qu'il avait de la poigne en plus le bougre ! Eren ne pouvait plus bouger d'un iota et se résolu à attendre le réveil de son caporal pour enfin pouvoir se lever.

Il mit ce temps à profit pour se rappeler de ce qui l'avait amené à cette situation.

Le matin de la veille. Le bataillon d'exploration était à nouveau parti extra-muros. Ils devaient une fois encore essayer d'établir un campement de ravitaillement sur la route menant au district Shinganshina. Et, une fois encore ils avaient dû se replier. Trop de perte humaine face à un nombre grandissant de titan. Déviant ou non.

À un moment donné alors qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise passe Erwin avait demandé à Eren de se transformer. Il s'était donc tout bonnement mordus la main mais rien ne S'était produit. Pas de transformation, rien… il s'était acharné sur sa main mais rien n'y faisait. À son plus grand désespoir il ne se transformait pas. Ses camarades se faisaient exterminés les uns après les autres sous ses yeux. Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru interminable il réussi, par la force du désespoir sans doute, à se transformer. Le reste du bataillon pu alors prendre la fuite et rentrer encore une fois bredouille et vaincu par un adversaire beaucoup plus puissant.

Eren avait culpabilisé sur tous le chemin du retour… et il ruminait encore ses sombres pensées le soir venu. À cela venait s'ajouter tout le reste des événements qui s'étaient déroulés en quelques petits mois.

Le soir même, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade. Et tout le monde parti rapidement se coucher assimilant difficilement les évènements de la journée.

S'était là même chose pour Eren, qui, de par sa condition de demi-titan, devait dormir dans la même chambre que Levi. S'était la condition imposé par leurs supérieurs pour que le plus jeune puisse quitter les cachots la nuit.

Il faisait des cauchemars pratiquement chaque soir. Généralement il revivait les scènes de combat du jour sauf qu'il se trouvait lui-même à la place des titans. Massacrant ainsi ses compagnons. D'autres fois il perdait l'esprit et, n'ayant plus le contrôle de son corps massacrait tout le monde. L'un d'eux expirant son dernier souffle dans les bras d'un Eren redevenu humain et horrifié de la scène sous ses yeux. Généralement il ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit après cela.

Eren et levi étaient entré dans la chambre dans un silence de plomb. Aucun des deux ne prenant la parole. Ressassant les évènements de la journée. Ils se couchèrent donc et éteignirent les lumières toujours dans cette atmosphère pesante.

Au bout d'une heure le plus jeune n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Il ressassait les événements journalier essayant de comprendre où il s'était trompé. Sans succès. À force de broyer du noir, ce qui devait arriver arriva, les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il le veuille. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère, sa tristesse et ce vil sentiment de culpabilité il fit alors la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire sans réveiller le caporal. Il frappa dans son oreiller.

« merde ! »

Puis il ressenti un immense besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il commença alors à se lever et partir lorsque son poignet fut violemment attrapé par un caporal pas si endormi que cela.

« - Où pense tu aller comme ça morveux !

\- Prendre l'air…

\- Tu reste là ! Tu n'est peut etre plus aux cachots mais c'est tout comme. Tant que tu ne contrôlera pas parfaitement tes transformations tu ne sera pas libre d'aller et venir à ta guise la nuit ! Maintenant couche toi et dort ! Un soldat fatigué est un soldat inefficace et Mort !

-… je n'y arriverais pas… pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé…» A ce moment là sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il s'assit de dépit sur le lit de levi, ses larmes se remettant à couler de plus belle.

« - Merde je suis pathétique… les soldats ne pleurent pas !

\- détrompe toi. Ils ne le font juste pas en publique. Mais se sont des êtres humains dotés de sentiments. » à cette instant la voix de levi n'était pas cassante et possédait une pointe de douceur. Comme s'il s'adressait a un animal blessé. Ce qui était peut être le cas finalement.

Prit d'une impulsion irréfléchi il tira sur le poignet du jeune homme qu'il avait toujours en main et l'attira dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice.

C'est, semble t'il ce qu'attendait l'esprit et le corps d'Eren pour libérer la tension accumulée pendant ces 6 derniers mois. Les larmes devinrent rapidement sanglots.

Au bout de quelques temps, gêné par son relâchement le demi-humain voulu se relever, s'excuser et repartir dans son lit mais Levi le tenait fermement.

Eren prit alors la parole. S'excusant tout de même.

« excusez mon relâchement juste, je pense qu'aujourd'hui à été…

-la journée de trop. compléta Levi.

\- exact… entre les nombreuses pertes lors des excursions, les défaites quasi constantes contre les titans la… trahison sans précédent de Reiner qui s'avérait être ce connard de cuirassé… la découverte des autres traitres… et ma non transformation d'aujourd'hui qui à causée tant de mort ! Si j'avais pu me transformer tout de suite nombre de vie aurait été sauvées !

\- peut importe le nombre de perte humaine tu es actuellement le seul espoir de victoire contre les titans. Nous sommes en guerre gamin. Pendant une guerre il y a des sacrifices. Mais ils ne seront pas mort en vain si ensemble nous trouvons les réponses à nos question en allant dans la cave de ton père. En connaissant la nature des titans nous trouverons peut être comment ils viennent à la vie…

Et tu ne t'en rend peut être pas compte mais tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé grâce à toi nous savons que certains humains ont la capacité de se transformer en titan. Avant ton arrivée la seule information que nous possédions s'était la manière de les tués.

Maintenant dors gamin ! Une longue journée nous attend encore demain. »

S'était sur ces paroles que le jeune Eren s'était endormi dans les bras de son Caporal.

Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé il se demanda quelle tournure sa relation avec Levi allait prendre.

Mais cela c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
